


Peaceful Retirement

by Mikeyran



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 rewriting, Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyran/pseuds/Mikeyran
Summary: The brothers are now free. What are they going to do?15x20 Rewriting
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Peaceful Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is just me rewriting the end of the show to give it a happy ending, so I can start rewatching one of my favorite shows without being sad.   
> It's probably going to feel unrealistic and perhaps ooc but I couldn't care less since I can't do worse than the actual writers. 
> 
> Enjoy happiness and rainbows!
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry!

Dean wakes up groaning because he really never was a morning person and even after saving the world, mornings still feel like hell. A happy bark resonates in the hallway before Dean is attacked by a big fluffy and happy dog. Dean hugs Miracle to his chest, just happy that Jack brought him back to him.

It’s been three weeks since Jack became the new god. And Dean still had some trouble wrapping his head around that. After all, his adopted son became God. He really thought that he saw everything. They’ve been busy during those three weeks, visiting Jody and her girls for example. Dean still trying to overcome his grief and appear cheerful in front of his brother. Trying to make Cas’s sacrifice was not in vain.

The smell of breakfast helps him found the motivation to leave his bed and put on his dead man robe. Miracle follows him to the kitchen where his crazy brother, who just got back from running (because if you choose to wake up early just to run, you’re a crazy person) is making breakfast. When he arrived the toast just pop up from the toaster.

“It’s hot!” Sam says trying to warn his brother.

Of course, Dean did not listen and try to grab one on his way but just end burning himself. “HOT Bread!”

“Told you!”

Dean doesn’t think his brother deserves a response, so he just starts to fill his mug with coffee. Said brother just arrives at the table with some eggs and bacon to accompany the toasts. They eat together talking about the domestic tasks they wanted to do this morning. Sam just has a huge amount of laundry he needs to wash while Dean got dishes duty.

After breakfast, they go their separates ways to prepare themselves for a day of cleaning and looking for a case or something to do. Even if they just save the earth, again, 2 weeks ago, they couldn’t stay still more than that before becoming restless or with one brother ending up killing the other.

Dean tried to ask Sam if he tried to contact Eileen but apparently, they just talk through texts. They didn’t try to see each other since the world almost end and Jack brought her back with all the other people Chuck Thanos-snapped. Dean didn’t ask further questions.

After they did their chores, both brothers took place in the library to search for a case or something interesting on their computers.

After a few hours of reading journals, Sam didn’t have anything interesting for them, but Dean was, on the other hand, well engrosses in the article wrote in front of him. It talked about pie. All the kind of pie he wanting to taste just a few hours away.

That’s how Dean found himself, his brother, and his loyal little Miracle driving the Impala in the direction of pies. It’s not even for a case, but Sam doesn’t need to know that.

And clearly, Dean was right to come here. This place is like heaven on earth and Dean is happy like he promises Cas he would try to be.

Dean got himself six different kinds of pie to try and he walks back to his brother, just saving the pie from getting smash by a guy who doesn’t even look where he’s walking.

Sam scoffs seeing all this pies Dean happily brings back.

“What, what’s wrong?” Dean asks his brother.

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Come on, I know that face, that’s sad-Sam face.”

“I’m not sad-Sam.” The look Dean gives him just told him that he don’t believe any of his bullshit. “I’m just… I’m thinking about Cass, and Jack… I’m thinking about being here.”

“Yeah, I’m thinking about them too.” Dean doesn’t say that it’s the only thing he think about since they’re finally free, trying to be happy for Cas. “You know that pain not going to go away. Right? But if we don’t keep living, then all that sacrifice is gonna be for nothing. So quit being a friggin’ Eeyore, huh? Come on! Get into this.” Dean takes his first sweet delicate pie in his hand like he’s holding something precious because it is.

“Yeah, you right” Sam agrees making Dean chuckle happily while taking his fork. Sam just grab the lemon-meringue pie in his hand before proceeding to smash it in his brother’s face while laughing.

Dean is just done with his brother while said brother just laughs “I wanted to do that for a very long time! Oh, you’re right I do feel better.”

If looks could kill, Sam will already be dead but yeah, laugh while you can. Having the pie on his face doesn’t stop Dean to take his fork to his face to scratch the pie so he can taste it.

It’s a really good pie!

* * *

They’re back in the bunker.

Sam is outside running with Miracle.

Dean is bored and even if he wants Castiel’s sacrifice to be useful by living a normal life, life just is not easy without his best friend.

He decided that he would stop hunting, just helping the other hunter like Bobby used to. All their contacts know to call them if they need to strengthen their FBI cover or just info from the lore (after all they still have the best books collection in the united states). Just like the call he had from a couple of hunters chasing people wearing weird masks who kidnapped kids and leave people tongue-less behind them. Turns out they were just vampires that their dad already hunted years back.

And even if he’s 40 years, Dean is physically still strong and tough, so he went to do some tests at Lebanon’s fire station. He just got the news that he is now a proud fireman who’s starting his training next week.

He just needs to find a way to tell his brother that he completely retires from the hunter-on-the-road life. He doesn’t know how this conversation is going to end but hopefully, Sam will understand.

Dean is in front of his computer looking for info about the Empty when he hears his brother coming back with the little click-clack of Miracle’s paws. Deans know that Castiel wouldn’t want him to try a rescue mission, but Dean can not just continue his life without trying to get him back. How could he go live his own life after what Cas told him? At least Dean needs to know if Cas can hear the prayers is doing every night so far. For now, it’s just mundane things about what happened in the day, like Dean was just praying his diary to him. Dean wishes he could tell him the four-letter word but what the point if they can’t at least hug. And if Cas can indeed hear everything he said, that would just hurt him so much.

Before Dean could find a way to explain what he was doing on his computer his other-other-phone starting vibrating next to him.

“Who’s that?” ask his moose of a brother.

“Don’t know this number,” Dean said while picking up his phone.

“Hello?” Dean ask.

“Dean? Thank god! I really thought this number was disconnected!” Charlie excited and relived voice sound in his ears.

“You okay, Charlie? Stevie is back with you, right?”

“What? Who’s Stevie?” Charlie asks with a guarded voice.

The silence following is deafening.

Dean doesn’t know how to ask politely what is in his mind, so he just blurts: “You don’t know your girlfriend?”

“WHAT? What girlfriend? What are you talking about? You know what, I’m just in front of your big scary bunker, I don’t even know how I came here!” Charlie starting to sound freaking out more and more, it’s so different from her composed self Dean knew in apocalypse world. “Please Dean, just told me you still leave there?”

“Huh yeah, Charlie just come and knock.”

“We’ll be there in just a few minutes.”

We? Who the hell are we? Dean just stares at his phone, still processing what just happened during this phone call.

“What did Charlie want?” Sam ask.

“I have no idea… She just sounded so weird and she didn’t even know who Stevie was. She said she’s coming here and apparently she’s not alone.”

Sam acknowledges what Dean said and goes to his room brushing his hair probably. Dean does not really care; he just wants to see what’s wrong with Charlie.

Twenty minutes later there a knock at the door and Miracle is happily barking next to Dean to tell him to go who’s there already. With his new companion in tow, Dean took the stairs and open the door.

“DEAN!!” Said man is assaulted by an excited, crying, and violent red hair cannonball. She’s squeezing him so much he feels like he can’t breathe anymore. This feels so weird, this Charlie never was emotional like that. But still, Dean hugs her back and she starts sobbing in his arms.

“Nice to see you again kid.” Dean heard a voice said that. A voice he didn’t hear for a long time. His head snapped up and found himself starring at faces from his past. Charlie came here with Ellen, Jo, Kevin, and Bobby. All of them died saving the brothers, and here they are, some of them who never met the others.

Wide eyes, Dean looks to Charlie inside his arms wearing a grey t-shirt and pink flannels. He pushes her a little and try to look at her in the eyes.

“Charlie? Is that you?” Dean asks a little awe, a little slow to understand.

“Yes,” She responds with a slight watery chuckle, “who do you think I am handmaiden?”

Miracle finished saying hello and asking for scratches from everyone so he calms down a little.

“Are you going to let us come here, you idjit?”

Hearing his Bobby said that, the man who partially raised him, made him cry a single man tear and he come to give him a hug to.

“I’m sorry, you’re right come here,” Dean said while keeping the door open and hugging every one of his old-time friends that pass through that door.

Sam is downstairs being hug by the fiery redhead.

“Guys, how...?” Sam says completely in shock to see their family alive. Both boys just don’t know what happened, they were expecting Charlie but clearly not this Charlie.

“Let’s just sit down and you’re going to explain how you got there,” Dean said.

* * *

They’re all sitting around the map table when Dean came back giving beer to everyone.

Dean still feels like he’s dreaming when he’s seeing all these people sitting at his table. He gave everyone a beer before sitting.

“So, who’s going to explain to us what the hell happened?” Dean asks them.

“Your kid happened.” Bobby starts explaining, “he’s doing some reconstruction in heaven with his angels. He said that the old god just killed us for shock value. That our deaths were just for his little personal pleasure to see you both sad and give something that he could use for his storyline.”

“He asks all the people who died helping you if we wanted to come back here or stay in heaven” add Charlie. “Your parents said they wanted to stay together and wait for you to welcome you when your times will come.”

“Pam and Ash stayed up there too to help design the new heaven. They hated the old one so much.” Bobby continues.

“Since we were killed by hellhound we ended up in hell” Dean is horrified by what Jo is saying but he doesn’t stop her explanation, “apparently your Jack talk to the Queen of Hell, she agrees to let us go to heaven like we deserve or bring us back here and live our life but risking going back under if we do something that will deserve such treatment. Of course, we choose to come back here with a clean slate.” Elle gives a soft hug to her daughter.

Dean understands now that he needs to find a way to send a fruit basket to Rowena.

“I’m glad to see you’re all back,” Dean says sincerely. “Just choose a room for yourselves. All of you are our family and we wouldn’t have done all this without you, this is your home too if you want too.”

That night, Dean makes everyone his special burger and they just share a meal with some of these special people who they consider family.

* * *

It’s after dinner and the brothers are together on dishes duty while their friends discover their new rooms or rediscover their old for Kevin. They all needed some rest after all the emotions that coming back from the dead give you.

“Sam, they’re something I needed to talk to you about.” Start Dean.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“I think I’m done hunting.” Sam stops drying the plate he had in his hands to stare at his brother.

“You think?”

“No, I know. I’m done and I’m going to retire and probably just manage the phone and help hunters in need of lore. I actually already found a job in Lebanon and I start training next week.”

“You already found a job? That’s great Dean!” Sam is taking it better than Dean thought.

“Yeah. I’m going to become a firefighter.”

“Just like you always wanted.” Sam put his now dry plate on the counter and take his brother in his arms “I’m proud of you and what we did.” They separate and Sam continues “you deserve to live the life you want. I know that that’s what Cas would want.”

“You too Sammy. What do you want to do know that we don’t need to save the world?”

“I still don’t know if I want to continue hunting but, in any case, I’m going to give myself a break from all this. Probably going to see Eileen. Now that there is no God to dictate our action, ask her if she wants to try something between us.”

“Hope you get your girl, Sammy.” That’s really the bare minimum that Sam deserves after all the things he did to save this world.

* * *

Dean was sitting on the head of his bed, ready for bed.

“Hey Cas” he starts his prayer, not knowing where to look or what to do with his hands because those one-sided conversations are still a little awkward to start, even after all these years. “I’m so proud of Jack and you were right all these years ago. The kid did bring heaven on earth. More literally than what I thought but I’m so thankful that he brought back our family. I just wish you were here with us. I miss you Cas.”

They’re so much more than Dean wants to say but he never was great at expressing his feelings. Emotional constipation aside, he doesn’t even know what he could say. It’s the first time he says that he misses him. Not that he doesn’t miss him since that day, but he just couldn’t say it, afraid to hurt Cas if he could hear him in the Empty. Poor angel was in super hell, he really doesn’t need to hear this kind of thing. But today, he just came out. Seeing a part of his family coming back but not he just made his absence even more notifiable.

“I wish you were there too, Cas. I’m trying to live my life but it’s so hard without you. They’re so many more things I would like to tell you, but it’s just felt so wrong if you’re stuck in the Empty.” Dean dropped his head, looking at his hands on his laps, trying not to cry again.

Dean heard the wings, and he felt his heart jumping while his head snaps up.

“Hello Dean”

His angel is in front of him, looking like a kicked puppy but very much alive.

Dean’s face just loses all his color and he can only crack a little word “How…?” He would love to ask more intelligent things, but he can only do his best fish interpretation at the moment.

“Jack promised the Empty to make everything silent again if they let me go. They accepted.”

“And you didn’t come here just to say you were alive?” Dean knows he sounds like a whiney angry toddler, but he had a million questions and didn’t know what to ask first. 

“Jack needed my help to rebuild heaven” he lowers his head and looks at his hand in front of him, a human sign for nervousness that Dean found so endearing. “And I didn’t know if you wanted to see me again.”

Right, technically Dean never responds to his love declaration. When he heard everything he was too busy trying to follow what was happening with the news of the deal with the Empty and Billie pounding at the door to come and kill him. Then he heard the confession and tried to understand what he was saying, processing the fact that apparently angels, and especially Castiel, could feel love and not just the brotherly love that existed more or less between the angels, but real love like Adam and Serafina.

Dean stood up, approaching Cas so he could touch his face, just to assure himself that he wasn’t dreaming. Their eyes meet and Dean saw the tears in Castiel’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if they were sad or happy tears, but he had some stuff to say that hopefully will make them happy.

“I miss you, Cas. I’m sorry that I wasn’t capable of responding to you that day, and that I wasn’t able to say what I’m about to say sooner” Dean knows that he’s taking his time, but he needs to think about what he’s talking.

“I love you to Cas” It feels good to have said it and Castiel is looking at him like he’s the most precious thing on the planet, but he must feel like Dean isn’t done because he doesn’t interrupt him.

“You’re my best friend and at first I thought that was just that, you are having a special place in my heart because of that. But time passed, I made new friends, a new family and I understood that the feelings I had were more than that. Those feelings were something I never felt before. And I was scared. Because you’re an angel and I thought that you couldn’t be able to reciprocate them. That’s why I never said anything to you. But then, Jack and I met an angel and a human, living together for millennials. But I was still afraid that you couldn’t feel this way. But then you said it and I never said it back. But now I can say it and I’m saying it again: I love you Castiel.”

“And I love you, Dean.”

Dean finished his little monologue, not as glorious as the one Cas did, but it just feels so good to have it out of his chest. Cas is beaming at him and slowly Dean approaches him so their lips can meet. It’s sweet and tender, just expressing all their love in this small gesture.

They separate a little, but the exhaustion of the day just hit Dean full force and make him yawn. Today was just an emotionally difficult day, having part of their made-up family back and now having his angel in his arms again.

Dean would love nothing more to show Cas how much he loves him, but he feels too exhausted tonight. And Cas must see this too.

“Dean, you’re really tired, you should try to sleep.” His angel said like he was concern that Dean would just drop on the floor in exhaustion.

“Will you stay with me?” The human asked his angel, still a little afraid that he dreamed all that.

“Of course, Dean.”

Dean put a small kiss on Cas’ lips before going to lay under the cover. Cas started to go sit on the chair Dean had next to his bed when Dean did a small sound of disagreement. The angel looks at him to see him patting the bed next to him in invitation.

Castiel removed his clothes to stay in his underwear, like he used to sleep when he was human, and slip under the cover next to his charge.

Dean reaches out for his angel and puts his head on his chest using the angel as a pillow. That way he could hear his vessel’s heart beating and he was sure that Cas wouldn’t disappear in the middle of the night.

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s back, just feeling his human warm skin next to his own. Dean felt a warm sensation enveloping him when Cas put his invisible wings -remade by Jack- on his back.

“Sleep now, Dean. I’ll watch over you.” Dean falls asleep to the sensation of Castiel kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, please leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> Now, I have a place to put a lot of soft deancas stories and this is awesome!


End file.
